


When the Alpha's Away

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Reinhardt returns from an away mission to find his partner, Jack, in the middle of his heat.





	When the Alpha's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Jack assured him that it would be okay, that he would be just fine weathering the first days of his heat without Reinhardt present to help him, that it wouldn't be so bad. He's a grown omega. This wasn't his first time in heat without a partner present. That he could handle himself.

Nevertheless, the two of them spent a rather passionate last night together before Reinhardt’s deployment, and Jack did his best to carry on as normal. He did his best to suppress the slight hitches in his gait, and tried not to flush when he got knowing looks when spotted in the halls as he made his way to the shuttle bay. 

Despite begrudgingly murmuring that the both of them were far too old for tender goodbyes, Jack briefly took his visor off long enough to offer Reinhardt chaste kiss, stroking his bearded cheek before pulling away, and returning his mask before Reinhardt return the favor and prolong their temporary farewell even further. With one last reassurance that he'd be fine, Jack waved Reinhardt off on his mission and disappeared back inside the facility before the doors closed for takeoff.

Reinhardt had every reason to worry, and when he finally returned from his mission, one day earlier than scheduled, it was difficult to bite back the  _ “I told you so, Jack” _ that threatened to spill from his lips the moment he set foot into his room.

The overwhelming scent of Jack — more intense than ever due to the heat amplifying his pheromone output — hits him even harder than any rocket blast from an omnic, and Reinhardt nearly reels in dizziness at how quickly the alpha inside of him awakens in response. Warmth floods his body, arousal churning in his gut, and he reaches down briefly to stroke at the growing bulge slowly beginning to form in the front of his pants. The door closes behind him as he steps deeper inside,and a pleased growl rumbles low from the back of his throat when he takes even more of Jack’s scent in. He'd be wary of his own noises alerting Jack to his presence and ruining the surprise, but with the cacophony already going on in his chambers, Reinhardt doesn't even bother to sneak around. The rhythmic and unbridled moaning that echoes from the direction of his bedroom make it obvious as to how Jack has been spending his heat thus far, and when Reinhardt finally walks through the threshold, he can't help but take a moment to just stand and appreciate the sight that's right there before him.

Atop his bed sits Jack, as expected, sweaty and panting and moaning, in a state of undressed that Reinhardt recognizes is only ever a result of desperate arousal. Much of Jack’s clothing litters the floor in a haphazard way, as if a hurricane had just blown through, and what little clothing Jack does have on still is in utter disarray as it clings to his sweat-soaked skin, usually pale but now flushed a deep, feverish rosy pink all over with his scars cutting into the color almost like decorations. Jack's black undershirt is rucked up to just beneath his armpits, and the panties he wears — baby blue and lacy, his favorite kind of all — soaked with fluids and doing nothing to hide the leaking erection of Jack's needy cock. What does surprise Reinhardt, however, is the sheer size of the toy that Jack is pleasuring himself with, panties tucked to one as his hole gushes and clenches around the thick girth of silicon that he's fucking himself with, and each rock of Jack's hips forces out another gush of slick that runs down the insides of his thighs and stains the bed sheets beneath him.

“F-Fuck! Fuck!” Jack pants, voice strained to match the frustrated expression on his face. Eyes clenched shut in concentration, Jack rides the toy beneath him at an almost brutal pace, and Reinhardt’s cock gives an approving, eager throb against the front of his pants when he watches Jack bring up a shirt of his — that Reinhardt distinctly remembers placing into his laundry hamper before leaving — to his face and taking a deep breath. 

“Need more. Not enough,” Jack whines, desperate and panting and keening from his throat when he sits all the way down onto the toy and squirms in place.

Reinhardt can't recall the last time Jack's ever looked so desperate and vulnerable before. He's gorgeous like this, and Reinhardt can only think about how perfect this image of Jack would be if that silicon length were replaced with his own, far thicker and more fitting to stretch that eager omega hole. Jack falls backwards onto the bed, legs spread and wide open for Reinhardt to watch as his hands slip down between them; one gripping the base so tightly his knuckles turn almost white as it tries to push in deeper while the other attempts to wedge a finger in besides the thick shaft already occupying the dripping hole, no doubt desperate for the kind of release only an alpha’s knot could give him. Another frustrated growl rumbles from Jack's throat, and when he attempts to push another finger inside him, Reinhardt intercepts him.

Climbing onto the bed, Reinhardt lays beside Jack, whose yelp of surprise dies in his throat when a large hand curls around his own and a thick finger traces the swell of his rim around the silicon shaft plugging his leaking hole. “Look at you,  _ liebling _ , so desperate to be filled that you could not wait for me?” Reinhardt coos, pressing his lips against Jack’s sweaty temple.

“You left three days before my heat started. What else was I supposed to do?” Jack grumbles, the edge in his voice all but dying in his throat when Reinhardt’s hand tightens around his own and slowly pulls the toy out of his body. Each bump and ridge of that heavy, unyielding shaft scrapes against his swollen entrance on its way out, and a cacophony of noises — both pleased and disappointed — erupt from Jack's mouth as he all but convulses from the sensation.

The toy leaves his body with an audible, wet pop, and Jack groans loudly in disappointment, cock twitching angrily as a gush of slick spurts from his hole, now clenching nothing but air and leaving his the heat burning in his body utterly restless and unsatisfied. 

“Having problems, Mausebär?” Reinhardt teases, letting the soaked toy fall to the side on the sheets and reaching back down to slip the barest tip of his finger back inside of Jack's needy gape.

“My biggest problem is laying in bed beside me. Why are your clothes still on? Fill me up already. I needed you inside me days ago,” Jack attempts to growl, teeth gritted. His arched back betrays his irritated tone when Reinhardt slips his finger even further inside of Jack’s body, and it doesn't take much of a firm fingertip rubbing against Jack's walls before he starts squirming and moaning and succumbing to his heat-driven needs again.

“Now, darling, that is no way to talk to your alpha, now is it?” Reinhardt continues to tease, pulling his finger out only to trace the slick digit around Jack's soaked rim, now twitching and clenching against his fingertip as if trying to usher it back inside. Reinhardt does indulge him after several minutes, slipping one finger inside, then two, leaving Jack nearly clawing the sheets as he attempts to fuck himself more thoroughly into those thick digits.

“Stop screwing around and fuck me already!” Jack growls, nearly yelling now as writhes on the bed at Reinhardt’s continued attention. His cock twitches against the strained front of his soaked panties, though he does nothing to even try to alleviate the pressure.

At that, Reinhardt pulls his hand out and away, only to return it swiftly with a loud and forceful spank directly against Jack's vulnerable hole. Jack yelps, body convulsing in shock for the briefest of moments before another blurt of slick gushes from his entrance.  “Your greedy pussy will get Daddy's cock only when he thinks you're good and ready,  _ princess _ ,” Reinhardt all but growls the last word, punctuating it with another spank to Jack's hole. “ _ Understood _ ?”

Those words, said in the menacing and low rumble of what Reinhardt can only ever recall people referring to as his ‘alpha growl’ appeals to the omega within Jack, and just like that, a switch is flipped.

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” Jack nods obediently, falling still despite Reinhardt’s insistent fingers still rubbing against his tender hole. He bites his lower lip, whimpering when a lone finger dips inside, closely followed by a second, just like before. His hole clenches tightly around those fingers, desperate for more stimulation, his fluids coating them with even more slick. 

“That’s a good girl,” Reinhardt coos, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, letting his teeth graze against tender flesh and delighting in the way Jack shivers beneath his ministrations. The omega pheromones flooding his senses is intoxicating, and were Reinhardt a lesser alpha, he would have no doubt succumbed to them the moment he set foot into the room.

That isn’t to say Reinhardt is completely immune to the appeal of Jack’s nature, however, and just as he slips a third finger into Jack's twitching hole, Reinhardt groans and grinds his clothed cock against the curve of Jack's thigh. The added pressure, both from outside and in, sends Jack squirming.

“Please, please, please, Daddy,” he begs, clawing at both the sheets and at Reinhardt’s forearm as those fingers spread and make room for a fourth. “Please! Fuck me! Fill me up! Knot me, daddy, please!” The words spill from his lip like a mindless mantra, and Jack loses control of himself to his needs so badly that he nearly begins to cry, rocking his hips in a futile and desperate effort to fill the aching, almost painful emptiness inside with Reinhardt’s imposing fingers.

“Patience, Princess,” Reinhardt scolds, “I need to get you ready for me.”

When the fourth finger slips inside, Jack nearly wails. “I've been ready for ages! I need it!” he cries, voice breaking with how wrecked Reinhardt has made him, “Need your knot! Want your cum in me! Please, Daddy, just fuck my pussy!”

And at that, Reinhardt decides he’s teased Jack long enough. 

With one last bite at Jack’s nape, applying just enough pressure to leave an imprint that won’t likely fade all too soon, Reinhardt pulls away from Jack, who lets out a disappointed cry at the loss. Kneeling up, Reinhardt frees his cock from its confines, letting out a huff of amusement when Jack turns to look at him only to let out a needy whimper at the sight of his imposing shaft, ruddy, swollen, and utterly soaked with precum. Jack’s own cock twitches at the sight, and obediently, he opens his mouth to suckle at a thick finger after it catches a blurt of fluid dripping from Reinhardt’s own shaft. His eyes flutter shut at the bitter, heady taste that coats his tongue, and it only serves to fuel the burning, heat-driven hunger inside of him even further.

When he opens his eyes after several moments of relishing Reinhardt’s taste, a lump forms in his throat, and Jack can’t help but lick his lips. 

Laying back on the bed, with his own arms curled behind his head atop the pillow, Reinhardt lounges and waits, cock standing proudly from his open fly for Jack to feast his eyes on. It throbs under Jack’s gaze, another blurt of precum leaking from the head, and Jack’s mind is filled only with the need for it to be inside of him fully.

“What are you waiting for, Princess?” Reinhardt asks, doing nothing to disguise the amusement in his voice, “I thought you wanted your pussy filled? Show Daddy how much you need his cock. Knot yourself, Mausebär. If you need it so badly, you must do it yourself.”

Jack, true to his desires, obeys both Reinhardt’s commands and the screaming, desperate need of his nature. With shaky legs, he climbs into Reinhardt’s lap, thighs utterly dripping with his own slick. His heart races as he takes the imposing girth of Reinhardt’s cock into his own grip, guiding the thick, fat head against the stretched pucker of his entrance. It’s even bigger than the toy, bigger than Jack remembers, and yet, the fact that Reinhardt’s fingers — even four of them combined — barely hold a candle to the size and thickness of his cock does very little to deter him.

Another blurt of slick gushes from his hole when he begins to sink his weight down onto the fat head, and Jack lets out a choked sob of shock, joy, and sheer, utter relief when the burning stretch of Reinhardt’s cock slips inside of him with a heart-stuttering pop. It’s mind blowing, how even though it’s only just the tip of Reinhardt’s length inside him, he can already feel the glow of satisfaction at having a genuine alpha cock within him ripple through his body. A happy sigh escapes his lips, but just barely, and Jack can only bask in the temporary satisfaction before his body begins to scream for more. 

Slowly and steadily, Jack sinks down further, having to remind himself to keep his pace lest he injure himself like the first time. Little by little, Reinhardt fills his insides, and with each and every inch, Jack can feel his body clenching around that imposing shaft, greedy and desperate for more. By the time he reaches the halfway point, his self-control is almost thread-bare, and when Reinhardt briefly rests his hand on Jack’s body — ignoring the twitching and leaking and nearly-transparent swell of Jack’s cock still confined within his panties —  to stroke at the small bulge slowly forming in his belly from Reinhardt’s cock filling it from within, Jack’s sanity all but snaps.

With his full weight, Jack seats Reinhardt’s shaft within him completely, knocking his own breath out of him as he clenches and convulses around the sudden fullness within him. His cock jerks, and before Jack can even register it, ropes of cum begin to gush from the head of his own shaft, leaking through the soaked fabric of his panties and staining his front even further. Jack struggles to catch his breath as his climax overwhelms him, and after several moments of gasping and twitching and squirming atop Reinhardt’s cock, he finally comes back to his senses after losing nearly all of them in his pleasure-driven black out. 

“A-Ah, Daddy,” he whines, sobbing once again as the overwhelming pains of hormone-driven hunger gnaws at him from the inside. His heat still remains burning inside of him, unsatisfied and demanding more, still, making Jack abundantly aware of what his body still needs before the oppressive hunger to be filled is even close to abating.

“Go on, Princess, fuck yourself to your heart’s content,” Reinhardt urges, moving to cradle Jack’s lower back with his free hand as the other continues to rub at Jack’s stomach. The sight and feel his own cock bulging from within Jack’s body to such extremes never fails to fascinate him, and his shaft throbs in excitement and anticipation at the thought of how Jack’s body will swell even further once his knot forms. “Fill yourself.”

Needing no further encouragement, Jack begins to lift himself off of Reinhardt’s shaft, head tossed back as he sobs and moans at the feeling of it filling him up so gloriously, rubbing against his walls and stretching him in ways that he’d spent the last several days desperately thinking about. He rides Reinhardt’s cock even harder than he did the silicon toy, and his heart begins to soar in delight when he sinks back down to take Reinhardt completely to the base and feels the tell-tale beginning swells of Reinhardt’s knot stretching his hole even further.

“Daddy, please. Knot me. Need it. Need your cum,” Jack breathes, the rocking of his hips growing ever fevered and harder with each passing moment. “Knot my pussy, Daddy. Knot me. Please. Please. Please.” 

Slowly but surely, Reinhardt feels himself being pushed towards climax, and when Jack reaches down to mindlessly jerk at his reawakened cock again, he grips Jack’s hips with his own hands for leverage giving in to the roaring voice of the alpha within him to obey the needs and demands of his omega. His own hips buck upwards off of the mattress, fucking yet another orgasm out of Jack’s body, and when Jack goes limp above him, hole clenching almost impossibly tight around Reinhardt’s cock, he roars as he topples over the edge. Closely following Jack in his own climax, Reinhardt hips buck upwards a few times more before he fucks himself as deep within Jack’s body as possible, holding his hips flush with Jack’s as his balls empty and he begins to fill that tight body. With each pulse of his own thick, heavy cum that gushes from his cock, Reinhardt rocks his hips against Jack’s, pushing his seed even deeper inside and filling up Jack even further until there is nowhere else for it to go but out, gushing from what little space there is between Jack’s sloppy, fucked-out rim and the thick base of his cock.

It doesn’t take long for the leaking to stop, as Reinhardt’s knot quickly fills and plugs Jack’s body up, locking all of that thick, heavy cum inside. A deep sense of satisfaction washes over the both of them as Reinhardt’s cock lets out one final spurt of cum within Jack’s hole, and running a hand over the swell of his own belly — now much larger than before, filled to the brim with Reinhardt’s seed — Jack lets out a sigh of relief shortly before he passes out, utterly spent and satisfied.

“Thank you for filling up my pussy, Daddy,” he moans.

“You’re welcome, Princess,” Reinhardt replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "F*ck The Payload" Overwatch Kink Zine.


End file.
